


The slow and painless demise of Lena Luthor

by orphan_account



Series: Supercorp fluff and smut [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, First Time, G!P, Girl Penis Lena Luthor, Humor, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lena Luthor is dying.ORKara eating a popsicle.G!P Lena





	The slow and painless demise of Lena Luthor

**Author's Note:**

> GIRL PENIS. M'kay? M'kay.

.

Lena Luthor was dying.

She had survived far longer than she had expected, honestly, and against rather daunting odds. Death threats on the daily, poisoning, being pushed off her balcony… between her family and Morgan Edge, it truly was a wonder that she was still breathing. 

Pulling in another shallow breath, Lena stared at the clouds above her sightlessly. Red dripped from her fingers to the balcony floor, her heart pounding in her chest as she refused to look at the woman currently torturing her.

“Do you not like popsicles?” Kara’s voice snapped Lena out of her daze, and the CEO flushed, realizing her popsicle was melting down her wrist. “I just kind of assumed, I mean, it’s hot out…” The blonde shuffled and glanced at her own treat, looking guilty. “I should have asked what you wanted…”

“Kara.” Lena gave her a shaky smile, trying to look reassuring. “I love popsicles, I swear. I was just… distracted.” She dramatically bit off a chunk of the treat, doing her best impression of a woman who wasn’t in the middle of being murdered. She waggled her eyebrows at the blonde, making her laugh. Appeased, Kara ate the last bite of her bomb pop, grabbed another from the box she brought and turned back to look over the city. Lena went back to dying a slow death.

Biting back a groan, she tried to look at the clouds again. When that couldn’t hold her attention, she tried looking the floor, the city, anything. Literally anything, as long as it wasn’t sweet, nerdy Kara Danvers. With a fucking _popsicle_ in her hand… Lena caved, peeking at the blonde from the corner of her eye. 

Kara had her elbows on the railing, looking totally relaxed. Normally, Lena loved that they could just… be. Not really talking, just capturing a few peaceful moments together. Right now, though… she really needed for Kara to stop sucking on the tip of that fucking popsicle. Lena was getting a semi, and she wasn’t ready to explain _that_ to her totally platonic buddy. And since _apparently_ she wasn’t strong enough not to look…

“So…” Lena cleared her throat, searching for something, anything, to get her rambling about. If Kara was talking, she couldn’t be eating. Hopefully. The blonde turned her head to look at the CEO and cocked a brow in question. “Um…” Lena swallowed hard, voice trailing off as her friend made eye contact, still sucking on her bomb pop. Swaying slightly, Lena grabbed the rail with her free hand. 

“Are you ok?” Kara was at her side in an instant, ready to catch her if she fell. Nodding dumbly, Lena blushed, taking a small step to the side, suddenly feeling overly warm. The blonde nodded back, slowly, as if she was unsure if she believed that the CEO was truly alright. “You’re sure?” 

“I am, 100%, I’m just-”

“Distracted?” Kara cut in, glancing at Lena’s hand. If she didn’t know better, she would think Kara was _smirking_. Following her gaze, Lena grimaced. She was now holding a _stick_ , her whole wrist covered in sticky juice. Sighing, she shook her head and shrugged. Gesturing at her office, she excused herself, taking her time as she washed her hands in the bathroom. 

Unfortunately, she hadn’t been gone long enough for Kara to have finished all the popsicles. Lena froze just before stepping onto the balcony, floored by the sight that awaited her. 

The blonde still gazed out at the skyline, though now she had a fresh popsicle in hand. Lena felt her pants tighten uncomfortably as she watched Kara, but she was powerless to look away, to move, to do _anything_ other then stand there like a complete fucking pervert. That stupid red, white, and blue edible torture device slid slowly in and out of Kara’s mouth, her cheeks hollowed out as she sucked.

Suddenly, she turned, looking right into Lena’s eyes. Tipping her head to the side, she looked innocent for a moment, thoughtful. Before Lena could think of an excuse for staring, Kara slid her popsicle further into her mouth, sucking harder. 

“Kara…” 

The blonde tipped her head the other way, one brow raised as the whole popsicle disappeared. 

“Jesus.” Lena swallowed, leaning heavily against the door frame. “Ok, Kara… look, you just… you can’t eat that thing like that.”

“Why not?” Kara asked, rubbing the treat over her bottom lip. Taking a deep breath, Lena looked at the floor, then immediately back to Kara’s mouth.

“It’s… well, it looks kind of… sexual.” Blowing out a puff of air, she ran a hand through her hair. “I mean, it probably shouldn’t, because its food, but it does.”

“Huh.” Kara looked thoughtful for a second. “So, if somebody saw me eating it like that, they would… what? Be thinking about sex?”

“Yes! Right! So… you know, not good.” Lena cringed at the too chipper tone of her own voice. 

“Mhmm.” Kara smiled sweetly, her eyes locked with Lena’s as she slowly slid the popsicle back into her mouth.

“I feel like… maybe you didn’t fully understand… um…” Lena cleared her throat, her body moving on autopilot, slowly crossing the space between them to stand by her friend. “So… I’m just going to be blunt, sorry. You look like you’re sucking dick, ok?” Both women flushed, and Lena had to force herself not to duck her head. “Obviously not intentionally.” Lena hastened to add, afraid her friend might be offended. “But anyone who sees… _this_ … will immediately imagine you… you know…” 

“Sucking their dick.” Kara was bright red, but she maintained eye contact as she spoke. Lena’s heart nearly gave out upon hearing _that_ word from her perfect Kara’s mouth. 

“Right. So… bad things man.” Mentally face palming, the CEO took a shaky breath, moving to lean on the railing so that her still growing erection was less obvious. 

Kara turned, propping her elbows on the rail once again. Lena tried to slow her thundering heart as she watched cars move below them. She shouldn’t have stared, shouldn’t be a pervert, but at least she had made sure the blonde wouldn’t do it again. Sighing internally, she was ashamed of herself. Sexualizing her best friend like that... What kind of person does that? Glancing back at Kara, she couldn’t stop herself from cursing.

“For fucks sake, Kara!” The blonde was literally licking the underside of the popsicle in long, slow strokes. Lena watched as Kara eased the whole thing back into her mouth, sucking. Suddenly and completely without thought, the brunette reached out and snagged the treat, throwing it off the balcony. 

“Hey!” Kara reached out, looking like she wanted to jump off after it. “Rude!”

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know what the hell just happened…” Lena whispered, watching it hit the ground. They stared at the pavement for a few long seconds before Kara laughed.

“What did my popsicle ever do to you?” Kara teased. “Oh well. I have one more.” As the blonde moved to grab the box, Lena moved just a bit faster, slapping it off the table and onto the floor. 

“No more _mother fucking popsicles_. Please.” Lena growled, frustrated and embarrassed by her outburst. The mood suddenly became serious, and she scrambled to think of something to make herself look less… insane. She came up empty.

“Alright.” Kara nodded slowly. “So… do you have anything else for me?” Lena stared at her blankly, not following. Kara bit her lip, gaze flickering to Lena’s crotch for the briefest moment. Just long enough for the CEO to catch up. 

“Do you _know_ ?” Lena gasped as Kara tried and failed to look innocent. “Oh my God. You do know! And then the whole popsicle thing… you ARE professionally crafty!” 

“Well…um…x-ray vision, ya know? Totally… mostly accidental…” Kara’s voice trailed off as Lena stepped toward her, slowly backing her into the office. “And I know you like me, Maggie said you do, and she’s like, professionally gay, so…” She gasped when her ass hit the desk, her eyes wide. “Um… and then I thought you would tell me, especially after I told you I’m Supergirl but… I waited and waited, and I got tired of waiting. I thought the popsicle thing might make you… um… ready?” 

“Did you seriously use your powers to peek in my pants, _Supergirl_?” Lena sat in her chair, dragging Kara to her knees in front of her. 

“Um… y-yes?” Kara swallowed, resting her hands hesitantly on Lena’s thighs as she looked up at her. “But really, it _was_ mostly an accident-” The brunette cut her off with a kiss, relieved her secret was out there, that Kara didn’t care, that she _wanted_ her anyway.

She rejoiced when the blonde kissed her back just as passionately, her heart threatening to beat right out of her chest as Kara’s tongue teased at her lips. She opened up to her, deepening the kiss, her cock twitching when the hero started sucking her tongue. She felt shaky fingers fumbling with the button of her pants, and Lena nodded slightly when Kara made a sound of askance. 

She sighed in relief as her length was freed from its confines, and Kara pulled back slightly, looking at her crotch. She moaned as the blonde began to stroke her slowly, and she sank back into the chair. Smiling sweetly, Kara looked up, meeting her eyes. The innocence the hero projected didn’t fit her actions as she leaned in, taking Lena into her mouth. 

“Jesus…” Lena groaned, staring in awe as Kara’s lips began to bob up and down her length. She hummed and Lena’s hand twitched, dying to thread into that soft hair. Kara reached out, taking the brunette’s hand in her own, bringing it to the back of her head and pressing down. 

A strangled sound left her throat, and she gently began to guide Kara up and down, gaping as more and more of her length disappeared. When she couldn’t hold back anymore, she pulled out, leaning down to kiss the blonde. A hand on her chest stopped her, and she paused.

“Um… are you this gentle n-naturally or…” Kara blushed, shifting uncomfortably.

“What do you… oh.” Lena cleared her throat, suddenly nervous. “I’m not but… I don’t want to hurt you.” Kara smiled softly, gripping her length again.

“I’m really, _really_ hard to break, so if you want… _more_?” Kara squeezed, making Lena gasp. “I can do more. _A lot_ more.” 

“More sounds good...” Lena nodded vigorously, making Kara smile.

“If you want it...” Kara leaned down, swirling her tongue around the head, “why don’t you take it?” Lena groaned, fisting Kara’s hair and roughly dragging her mouth down, watching as she bottomed out in the blonde’s throat. 

Kara whimpered, never breaking eye contact as Lena forced her up and down her aching length. It was fascinating to see her cock slide in and out of those perfect lips, and she began to thrust up as deeply as she could. She held out as long as she was able, dragging the blonde down one last time, coming hard. When she came back to Earth, Kara was grinning widely, though Lena couldn’t see her as innocent anymore. 

“So… you like _more_ , right?” Kara asked, as if Lena coming in her throat wasn’t a pretty sure sign. 

“I love more”, Lena assured her, reaching for the hem of Kara’s dress. She startled when the hero briefly became a blur, coming back into focus a moment later. Completely naked. “Fuck.” She ran her hands up Kara’s sides, breathless. “You’re _beautiful_ …” 

Blushing, the blonde tugged at the collar of her shirt, a silent request. Lena stood and stripped quickly, strong hands pushing her back into her chair the second she finished. She bit her lip as Kara straddled her, grinding down. 

“God, you’re… fuck!” She gripped Kara’s hips as the blonde rolled them, spreading arousal over her length. 

“I’m what?” Kara whispered, wrapping steel arms around her neck and hiding her flushed face in Lena’s hair. But not before she saw the hopeful glint in blue eyes. 

“You’re _soaked_ , baby”, Lena rasped, not missing the way Kara’s breath hitched. The blonde shivered, rocking her hips harder. After a moment, it seemed she decided it wasn’t enough, shifting to guide the tip of Lena’s length to her entrance. The brunette bit her lip as Kara eased down, taking it all. 

“Will you…” Kara moaned, slowly rising up and sliding back down several times before she could continue, her voice a tiny whisper. “Can you t-talk some more? Tell me how it… h-how I feel?” Lena smiled, amazed that the blonde could be both adorably shy and downright dirty at the same time. 

“You feel _incredible_ , baby.” Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist, bringing her down harder. “You’re so fucking _tight_ … ” she groaned as Kara clenched down, her moans growing louder. “You wrap around me perfectly, like you were _made_ to take my cock-” 

She was cut off rather abruptly by Kara’s sudden shout. The blonde’s walls spasmed around her length violently, throwing her into her own crashing orgasm. They clung to each other for several moments, catching their breath. 

Kara finally leaned back enough to press lazy kisses against Lena’s lips, making her smile for a moment before she began to worry about the strangeness of the entire situation. Seeming to sense her concern, Kara frowned, nodding.

“Lee? There’s just one thing I’m really worried about right now.” Kara said, voice deathly serious.

“Mhmm?” Lena held her breath, terrified.

“Do you think that last popsicle has melted?” 

“You fuckin ass, get off me!” Lena grumbled, holding back a smile.

 

 

Tada!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Lemme know! Accepting prompts for future works.


End file.
